kamenriderkuugafandomcom-20200214-history
Sprint
is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Kuuga. This episode marks the debut of TryChaser 2000, Kuuga's Rider Machine. Synopsis As #5 continues to rampage with her speed through Tokyo, Ichijou must come to a decision regarding whether to work alongside Yusuke. Plot The police are ordered to fire at both Kuuga and Zu-Mebio-Da. As the shots hit her, she attempts to advance towards and attack the police, but Yusuke holds her back and drives her away from the police as they continue firing on both of them. Nagano Prefecture Police, Counterattack Department, 7:12 a.m. Afterwards, at the police department, Ichijo receives word that Unidentified Lifeform #4 was shot to death, according to a friend. However, another officer interjects and says that the email he got from an officer in Tokyo said they both escaped, which is news that the officer remarks that Ichijo seems very happy to hear about. An official then enters the room and gives an official report, which confirms that both Unidentified Lifeforms #4 and #5 were shot at, then disappeared. The report also stated that #5 was shot in its right eye, and seems capable of traveling at superhuman speed. It outsped the patrol car in pursuit, so the newly finished Trychaser 2000 was used. He then says that the Unidentified Lifeform incidents were recently released to the public. He then requests that Ichijo go to Tokyo the next day in order to attend a strategic conference in order to represent the Nagano prefecture. After Ichijo rushes out, the officer that gave the report that #4 was shot to death follows him and asks if he is okay, since the doctor said he had a bone fracture. Ichijo says that he’s fine, but the officer then comments that he always dashes off without thinking of his health, to which Ichijo counters that he knows his limits better than anybody else before leaving in an elevator by himself. Once in it, he groans in pain and clutches his chest. Zu-Mebio-Da is then seen in a waterway, writhing as she struggles with her blinded right eye. In the research lab, Sakurako trips over a slumbering Yusuke (who had entered via an unlocked window) as she enters the room. Yusuke wakes up and asks about her progress translating the runes, and she replies that she is making progress. She then comments that Ichijo said the same thing, and relays his previous warning to stay away from Nagano. Yusuke tells her that he wasn’t able to return to Nagano the day before because of the Unidentified Lifeform in Tokyo, but still wants to return there. He tells her that he tried to fight it, but got shot in the process, which he describes as an awful, prickly feeling. Sakurako worries about how calmly he describes the possibly fatal situation, but Yusuke assures her that he won’t die. She tells him to stop, and that it’s dangerous, which Yusuke then says is why he needs her translations, and he feels that something about the Unidentified Lifeforms is detailed in the glyphs, which could help him fight them, since he feels that he won’t be able to just rely on his instincts to fight them. She eventually agrees, but makes it clear to him that she is against it. Tokyo Station, 8:32 a.m. Ichijo gets on the phone with Yusuke, and the pair agree to meet at the entrance to Tokyo Station. Yusuke then hangs up, tells Sakurako that he was asked on a date, and asks her to continue working on deciphering the runes. As he leaves, she says that she won’t be responsible for whatever happens. An officer cycling nearby comes across a bloodstain from Zu-Mebio-Da, as well as the bullet that took out her eye. As he moves to pick it up, he sees her move out of the corner of his eye, and attempts to follow her, and is then murdered by her monster form. She then comes across Ra-Baruba-De, Zu-Badzu-Ba, Me-Garume-Re, Zu-Zain-Da, and Zu-Gooma-Gu. One of them asks what she is doing in Gurongi, and her reply is that it is repayment for her eye. After they stay silent for a moment, she runs past them as Ra-Baruba-De declares that the game is beginning. Sakurako receives a call from Ichijo, who wants to tell Yusuke that Unidentified Lifeform #5 has reappeared, but is unable to relay the message, since he had already departed. Sakurako then tells Ichijo to stop Yusuke if he sees him about to transform. She tells him that he worries, since Yusuke tends to run into situations without thinking of his own safety, and asks Ichijo to take care of him. Ichijo hangs up and gets into the police car just as a message comes out over the scanner saying that the police are about to attack Unidentified Lifeform #5, whom they have chased into the Shirashishi prefecture, and appears to look like a whirlwind. Zu-Mebio-Da, chased by an officer on a motorcycle, then blows past Yusuke, but the officer crashes. After confirming that the officer was okay, Yusuke takes his helmet, declares that he’ll be borrowing his motorcycle, and begins to pursue Zu-Mebio-Da on it. While in pursuit, Ichijo sees Yusuke chasing her and wonders if he just saw Yusuke. Yusuke then loses Zu-Mebio-Da at a set of stairs, due to the motorcycle’s inability to get up them. The police catch up, including Ichijo, who handcuffs him and tells the other officer at the scene that he’ll deal with Yusuke. In the car, Yusuke apologizes, but Ichijo reprimands him for stealing, and asks if he was planning to fight her as Kuuga. When Yusuke says he will, Ichijo warns that he’ll get killed eventually if he does, but Yusuke doesn’t think that he should quit because of the risk. Ichijo tells him he should value his life more, but Yusuke interjects that that is why he protects what’s important to him, and that Ichijo is similar to him in that regard. The pair then arrive at the police headquarters, and get the location of Zu-Mebio-Da from the police scanner, which has been brutally attacking the police at the scene. After a moment of deliberation, Ichijo opens up the crumpled note Yusuke left him at the hospital, and decides to give Yusuke the Trychaser 2000. As Yusuke gets on the motorcycle, he transforms, and rides to where Zu-Mebio-Da, who is still in the middle of murdering officers, is. Yusuke manages to ask one of the officers at the scene, Morimichi Sugita, if he is okay before Zu-Mebio-Da notices him and tries to flee to a small, abandoned building. As they battle, the police arrive at the scene. One fires, igniting a fire. Ichijo wrestles with the officer who fired, and yells that there’s no need to shoot. Sugita agrees with him, and the police hold their fire and watch as the two fight as the fire spreads, but Yusuke manages to finally land a finishing blow. Once Zu-Mebio-Da dies, Yusuke gives a thumbs-up to the police watching, and Ichijo returns the gesture as he walks away. Cast to be added Form Changes *Kuuga - Mighty Form Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 2, . *'Viewership': 9.2% Digital Releases *The DVD Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-4. *The Blu-ray Release of Kamen Rider Kuuga Volume 1 features episodes 1-16.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/kuuga Kuuga DVD Vol 1.jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Volume 1, DVD cover 81qKhuXa0yL SL1469 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Kuuga'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Kuuga Category:Episodes